Manos fantasmales
by Uyulala
Summary: ¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de rentar una cabaña aislada del mundo en las vacaciones?, se preguntaba una y otra vez Hikari. En medio de la tormenta, sin tus padres, sin teléfono y sin luz siempre es bueno contar con tus hermanos... ¿o no?


**Como ya había comentado anteriormente, tuve un problema con mi computadora, perdiéndose mis archivos por completo, ello incluía también todos mis fics y decidí retirarme de los fandom. Sin embargo, luego de ponerme a recuperar en Internet algunas cosas, logré tener un pequeño conjunto de los futuros capítulos, así que aún no me marcho, aunque mis visitas serán más espaciadas debido a la Facultad. Mientras me dedico a recuperar (y reescribir) mis demás trabajos, les traigo este capítulo único de una pequeña historia de terror, espero les agrade. Los protagonistas son los hijos de Hikaru y Haruhi que creé hace tiempo, pueden encontrar sus fichas en mi fic "Nuestra despedida del Ouran".**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

* * *

La tormenta no había cesado en toda la noche, antes bien, parecía que se soltaría un Diluvio en cualquier momento. Hikari contempló el golpeteo de las gruesas gotas en el cristal mientras el cielo era iluminado por fuertes relámpagos. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de rentar esa cabaña en el medio de la nada? Ahora mismo se imaginaba mil y un maneras mejores de pasar sus vacaciones, incluso armando un rompecabezas en su alcoba y vaya que ello no le era realmente atrayente. Suspiró cansada mientras corría las cortinas, no deseaba admitirlo, pero realmente le daba un poco de miedo continuar contemplando el mismo espectáculo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido sordo, causando que diera un pequeño respingo por instinto, sin embargo logró distinguir la silueta de Hiroshi y a Akari detrás de él, fuertemente aferrado a su sudadera como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

–Los fusibles están quemados –dijo con naturalidad mientras sostenía en la mano izquierda una pequeña linterna.

–¿Y el teléfono? –preguntó.

–Muerto.

Akari cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el siguiente relámpago cruzó el cielo, Hikari intentó parecer valiente, pero lo cierto es que era una niña de seis años… una niña de seis años asustada… una niña de seis años que se había quedado sola con sus hermanos en una cabaña en medio de la nada a la mitad de una tormenta.

Se habían retirado a su cuarto cerca de las nueve, sin embargo, apenas un cuarto de hora después, su padre entró precipitadamente en la alcoba con una chamarra a medio poner y el par de zapatos en la mano mientras decía que su madre no se sentía bien y debería llevarla al Hospital más cercano, el cual se hallaba a 3 kilómetros de allí. Como no deseaba sacarlos de la cama con el frío del lugar y la suave llovizna, pidió al mayor que se quedara a cargo, ellos no tardarían.

De eso había pasado cerca de 3 horas y no había rastro de sus padres, lo cual era obvio si se consideraba que el camino había quedado inundado y ellos se hallaban incomunicados no sólo física, sino también telefónicamente.

Hikari subió a su cama con prontitud mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y miraba a uno y otro lado, a su derecha se hallaba Hiroshi y a su izquierda se encontraba Akari. Los relámpagos continuaron surcando el firmamento y los truenos se escuchaban en la lejanía. Su gemelo trataba de reprimir sus sollozos mientras que ella fingía no tener miedo, sin embargo, Hiroshi podía leer sus rostros con tal naturalidad que comprendía muy bien lo aterrados que estaban.

–Métanse bajo las sábanas, así no verán nada –les dijo, era una solución bastante sencilla en realidad.

Los niños obedecieron, pero al poco rato Akari salió de allí con algunos lagrimones en el rostro.

–Pero entonces no puedo verte, onii-chan.

Las tres camas eran individuales, por lo cual no podían compartirlas e incluso si él se acostaba con alguno comprendía que el otro se sentiría desplazado y abandonado. Además, ya habían intentado moverlas por su cuenta sin resultado alguno, pues eran de fuerte roble.

–Bueno… –se rascó la cabeza nervioso– ¿Qué tal si nos acostamos bajo las sábanas y estiramos los brazos para darnos las manos? Así podremos sentir al otro.

Sus hermanos menores asintieron, por lo cual procedieron a seguir su sugerencia. Hikari, al estar en medio, estiró ambos brazos en cruz, sintiendo dos manos entrelazarse con las suyas. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero se sentía más segura con ello.

–Hey, yo quería tocar a onii-chan –habló Akari sin salir de su pequeño refugio.

–Ni modo, querías la vista de la ventana, ahora te conformas –se burló la niña.

–No peleen, intentemos descansar, papá y mamá no han de tardar mucho –se sumó el tercero en la plática.

–Ella lo dice porque puede tocarnos a los dos… –volvió a quejarse el menor.

–¿Y?

–Que no es justo, Hika.

–Tú tienes la culpa, Aka.

–Duérmanse.

–¡Él/Ella empezó!

–Y yo lo termino, duérmanse.

Hikari acarició suavemente las manos que aún sostenía mientras sonreía con tranquilidad y se entregaba al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente sus padres entraron en el cuarto creyeron que encontrarían a los niños acurrucados y quejándose por haberles dejado solos, pero no habían podido conseguir un transporte ni pasar el río que les separaba de sus hijos. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico encontraron a los infantes muy tranquilos mientras peleaban con sus almohadas.

–¿Están bien? –preguntó Hikaru.

–De maravilla –le sonrió Hikari.

–¿No tuvieron miedo con la tormenta? –interrogó Haruhi, ella misma se había sentido intimidada.

–Para nada –contestó Akari, algunas plumas se hallaban entre sus cabellos.

–¿En serio? –les miró perplejo su padre– ¿Cómo le hicieron?

–Muy fácil, Hiro-kun nos enseñó.

–Ahhh, ¿sí? –no les creía.

–Sí, nos subimos a nuestras camas –dijo Hikari, los tres repitieron la operación.

–Nos tapamos con las sábanas –aclaró Akari.

–Y nos estiramos para tocarnos las manos, tal como ahora.

Lo que vieron les dejó perplejos. Hacía falta correr las camas al menos quince centímetros al centro para que mínimo las puntas de los dedos de los niños se tocaran entre sí. Por más que lo intentaban simplemente no podían repetir la operación.

–Pero entonces… ¿quién nos tocó? –preguntó Hikari, ¡ella había sido agarrada de ambas manos!

Manos humanas… manos fantasmales… porque incluso ellos también sentían miedo a veces.


End file.
